


Principessa di Papino

by erroredistampa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Daddy Kink, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Princess Harry Styles, Rimming, Spanking, Sugar Daddy, Top Louis, Underage Sex, daddy's little princess, harry in tutu
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:52:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4117660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erroredistampa/pseuds/erroredistampa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry indossa un tutù rosa di pizzo.<br/>Harry indossa SOLO un tutù rosa di pizzo.<br/>Harry è la principessa di Papino.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Principessa di Papino

“Di tre cose ero del tutto certa. Primo, Edward era un vampiro. Secondo, una parte di lui – chissà quale e quanto importante – aveva sete del mio sangue.”  
Louis assottigliò lo sguardo al leggere quelle parole.  
“BEH OVVIAMENTE BELLA”, disse a voce alta. “È un fottuto vampiro; è ovvio che voglia il tuo sangue, cogliona”, sbuffò. “Questo libro è così stupido”, disse al suo salotto vuoto, girando la pagina e aggiustandosi gli occhiali.  
Il perché stesse leggendo Twilight di Stephanie Meyer era una domanda alla quale Louis non avrebbe potuto rispondere. Non sapeva come fosse successo. Un minuto prima era nella camera della sua figliastra Gemma a riordinare, il minuto dopo era rannicchiato nella poltrona del salotto masticandosi l'unghia del pollice e chiedendosi perché Bella Swan fosse così stupida. Odiava quel libro. Ma allora perché non riusciva a smettere di leggerlo?  
“E terzo-”  
“PAPINO, GUARDA! SONO UNA PRINCIPESSA.”  
Louis sobbalzò dalla sua posizione facendo volare il libro di Gemma. Non ebbe nemmeno la possibilità di vedere dove fosse caduto, tanto era distratto dalla visione di fronte a sé.  
Saltellando da un piede all'altro e facendo oscillare i fianchi avanti e indietro, c'era il suo piccolo figliastro Harry. Il che era normale.  
Eccetto per il fatto che stava indossando niente di meno che un soffice e brillante tutù di pizzo rosa.  
Quindi Louis non era l'unico ad essere stato nella camera di Gemma quel giorno. Era un suo abito, che però non indossava da anni. Era addirittura troppo piccolo anche per Harry, e il tessuto copriva a malapena il suo piccolo sederino.  
“Sono una principessa, sono una principessa!”, ripeté il riccio, sorridente e danzante e Louis sentì il cuore uscire dal petto.  
Sperò di non farsi venire un'erezione. Perché diventare duro guardando il proprio figliastro ballare quasi nudo nella stanza non era qualcosa che i bravi patrigni facevano.  
Ma poi Harry allungò le piccole braccia sopra la testa e, dio, Louis poté vedere il suo piccolo culo sodo spuntare da sotto la gonna. La sua erezione stava crescendo dolorosamente ad ogni allungata di braccio, ad ogni visuale di quella rotondità perfetta.  
“Harry”, lo chiamò piano, “perché non indossi le mutande?”  
“Perché sono una principessa!”, esclamò il piccolo, come se fosse la cosa più ovvia di tutte, la spiegazione perfetta per girare dentro casa con nient'altro che un tutù striminzito provocando dolori al petto del suo patrigno.  
Ma ciò stava dando a Louis più che semplici dolori al petto. L'uomo riusciva a malapena a respirare; non c'era aria nei suoi polmoni, e certamente non ce ne era neanche nei suoi pantaloni.  
E si sentiva così in colpa, perché tutto ciò non avrebbe dovuto eccitarlo. Ma non riusciva a controllare il suo cazzo. Per quanto si mordesse il labbro e provasse a smettere di far crescere l'erezione, quella restava lì.  
Harry continuava a saltellare, ballare e dondolare i fianchi in un modo illegale. Sembrava quasi che cercasse di farlo venire nei suoi fottuti pantaloni.  
E fu ancora più convinto di questo quando il piccolo corse verso di lui, cercando di salirgli in grembo ma fallendo e scivolando. Cristo, la gonna quasi gli cadde e Louis in quel momento seppe che sarebbe andato all'inferno per i pensieri poco casti che gli invasero la mente.  
Harry si riaggiustò il vestitino e strisciò di nuovo verso il suo grembo.  
Louis pensò di mettersi a piangere quando il piccolo innocentemente decise di mettersi a cavalcioni sul cavallo dei suoi pantaloni. Poi decise di accasciarsi contro il suo torso, i suoi ricci color cioccolato sparsi contro il petto. Le sua braccia magre circondarono il suo stomaco, stringendolo e praticamente incollando i loro corpi insieme.  
“Daddy?”  
Il suo tono era così innocente e Louis si sentì morire. Anche se era solo il suo patrigno, i due erano molto legati. Harry lo chiamava “papino” e sia lui sia sua sorella lo trattavano come se fosse il loro vero padre. La mancanza di una relazione di sangue non significava nulla per loro.  
“Sì, Harry?”  
Il piccolo lo guardò con occhi grandi e pieni di speranza, “Sono carino?”  
“Sì, amore”, rispose Louis allungando una mano e spostandogli un ricciolino, “Sei bellissimo.”  
Harry sorrise ed era così bello che il più grande volle abbracciarlo e non lasciarlo andare più.  
“Daddy?”, disse dopo un po' il piccolo.  
“Sì?”  
“Sono la tua principessina?”, Louis perse un battito, “Tu dici sempre a Gemma che lo è. Lo sono anche io?”  
Il suo cuore sembrava sul punto di esplodere e la situazione a sud non era certo delle migliori.  
“Sì, Harry, tesoro. Sei la mia piccola principessina”, accarezzò i capelli ricci del bambino, che chiuse gli occhi delicatamente e si mise quasi a fare le fusa.  
Ma nonostante l'innocenza della situazione, la testa di Louis stava ancora girando. I suoi occhi continuavano a vagare sulle magre e pallide gambe dell'altro. Non riusciva a fermarsi. E si odiava per questo.  
Poi Harry si mosse all'improvviso.  
Immediatamente si staccò dal suo petto, mettendosi a quattro zampe alla ricerca di una nuova posizione. E poi Louis poté giurare che ci fosse qualcuno lassù nel cielo che ce l'aveva con lui quando il piccolo decise di girarsi dall'altra parte, mettendo in bella mostra il suo piccolo culetto sodo che sporgeva dal tutù, proprio di fronte al viso del più grande. Il membro di Louis pulsò dolorosamente.  
Il riccio infine trovò finalmente una posizione: sdraiato a pancia in giù, steso sul grembo del patrigno.  
E quando si lascio scappare un audace “Daddy, sculacciami”, Louis non ci capì più niente. Ma che cazzo?  
“Harry, dove hai imparato a parlare così?”  
“L'ho visto in un film”, rispose innocentemente, troppo innocentemente.  
Che film si guardava?  
“Emh, che film, tesoro?”  
“Non lo so”, si strinse nelle spalle, girando la testa verso Louis e sorridendo. “Uno sul tuo computer.”  
Ma la sola cosa che Louis guardava nel suo pc era... Il porno gay. Merda.  
Il piccoletto continuò, “Nel film, una persona era stesa sul grembo di altre, come me in questo momento, e diceva 'oh sculacciami, oh ti prego più forte, sì sì sculacciami' e sembrava un gioco divertente.”  
Louis sentì la sua erezione crescere ancora di più quando il riccio imitò il porno.  
“Sculacciami, sculacciami!”, strillò il piccolo, dimenandosi sul suo grembo. Sollevò poi la gonna del tutù, rivelando interamente il suo sedere. Louis quasi si soffocò.  
“Harry, io...”  
“Ti prego, papino”, lo guardò con occhi da cucciolo, i più dolci che mai avesse fatto, e Louis si maledisse per essere così debole. Ma, onestamente, chi poteva resistere a quel faccino?  
“Io non-”  
“Hai detto che ero la tua principessina”, lo accusò; ogni millimetro dei suoi occhi pieni di dolore e risentimento, “Sto indossando pure un tutù.”  
“Tu sei la mia principessina, Harry”, rispose Louis sulla difensiva. In qualche modo, la sua mano si fece spazio verso il ragazzo. “Sei la piccola e brava principessa di papino.”  
Harry alzò un po' il sedere all'insù. Louis davvero non sapeva quel che stava facendo finché non sentì un rumore forte di pelle contro altra pelle. Col cuore che batteva all'impazzata, si scusò velocemente quando il piccolo si lasciò sfuggire un lamento.  
“Più forte”, fu tutto ciò che ricevette in risposta. E non poté allora fare altro se non rialzare la mano, riabbassarla e colpire una piccola natica con un po' più di energia.  
Harry gridò di nuovo.  
“Oh, Daddy”, piagnucolò, “Oh, di più, per favore.”  
Con il membro che premeva dolorosamente contro i pantaloni, Louis lo colpì di nuovo. E continuò a farlo, ogni volta più veloce e più forte della prima, finché la pelle non divenne di un dolcissimo rosa acceso. Harry era così carino in quel momento, chinato sul suo grembo col il piccolo culetto all'aria, le natiche colorate. Le sue braccia erano stese in avanti, il suo visino rivolto verso Louis. Ad ogni colpo, gli occhi si stringevano di più e la bocca si apriva maggiormente lasciando sfuggire i più belli e sporchi piccoli gemiti che avesse mai sentito.  
Quando entrambe le natiche furono rosse vivo, Louis si fermò. Ignorò le proteste del piccolo; non voleva fargli più male. Ci volle meno di un secondo alla sua mano per trasformarsi da rude a dolce; ora stava accarezzando quella pelle morbida, lasciandoci piccoli baci nel tentativo di lenire il suo dolore.  
Dopo un minuto, Louis usò la punta delle dita per prendere i bordi del tutù e ricoprirlo di nuovo, poi Harry strisciò via.  
Appena fu fuori dalla stanza, il più grande si alzò da dove era seduto e andò nella doccia. Aprì l'acqua e si tolse i vestiti prima di entrare dentro e segarsi come se la sua vita dipendesse da questo. Non ci impiegò molto a venire copiosamente sulla propria mano, con la mente che annegava in pensieri sporchi di un Harry nel suo piccolo tutù rosa, scuotendo il sederino mentre veniva accuratamente sculacciato.  
Quando si riprese dal post-orgasmo, si sentì in colpa delle sue azioni e dei suoi pensieri.  
Prese il sapone e se lo strofinò furiosamente nel tentativo di distrarsi.  
Ora, Louis sperava che tutto fosse finito. Una parte di sé, però, desiderava che Harry tornasse a mettersi il vestitino. L'altra, quella più razionale, sperò di avere la forza per non tornare a toccarlo di nuovo.  
Ma non fu molto fortunato.  
Louis fu svegliato da una figura che strisciava sopra il suo petto. Sentì un brivido attraversargli il corpo, facendogli capire che le coperte erano state scacciate via. Sentì la figura sedersi sulle sue cosce, sul cavallo dei pantaloni.  
Non aprì gli occhi, troppo esausto per farlo. Delle mani premettero sui suoi fianchi più volte, cercando di farlo reagire. Quindi si sforzò ed aprì le palpebre, vedendo un'ombra scura nella sua buia camera da letto.  
Allungò il braccio verso il comodino e tastò in cerca della lampada. Un lampo di luce rivelò Harry, ancora una volta nudo salvo la piccola gonna rosa di tutù. Louis era completamente sveglio ora.  
'Erezione istantanea' era a dir poco. Non pensava fosse possibile diventare così duro in così poco tempo. I suoi pensieri nei giorni passati giravano attorno al riccio con indosso il suo tutù, mentre dimenava il sedere e si lasciava scopare all'infinito.  
“Harry?”  
“Non riesco a dormire”, fu la sua unica spiegazione per essere nella stanza di Louis nel cuore della notte.  
Si lisciò la gonna e guardò l'altro attraverso le lunghe ciglia. E quando il suo ginocchio sfiorò la sua crescente erezione, a Louis quasi venne un infarto. Harry lo notò, ovviamente. E lo colpì un po' più forte.  
“Daddy”, l'innocenza nella sua voce peggiorò solo le cose, “Perché è così duro?”  
Louis non rispose. Anche se avesse saputo cosa dire, non sarebbe stato in grado di farlo. Era un ghiacciolo, congelato e immobile e così vicino a rompersi.  
E poi Harry gli tolse i pantaloni del pigiama e i boxer, rivelando il suo cazzo dolorosamente duro.  
Avvolse i palmi sull'erezione; le sue piccole mani lo facevano sembrare enorme. Louis si morse il labbro per ingoiare un gemito. Il riccio iniziò ad accarezzarlo. Lo accarezzò ed accarezzò e al più grande ci volle tutta la forza di volontà per non inarcare la schiena e scopare quelle piccole mani fino a venire copiosamente.  
Ma prima che potesse farlo, Harry si era già alzato e posizionato sopra il suo membro, mentre cercava di metterselo dentro.  
“Dolcezza”, e, merda, la sua voce era incrinata, “Che stai facendo?”  
“Era-”, Harry si interruppe per spingersi contro di lui, mancando ancora l'entrata, “Nel film che ti dicevo.”  
Il porno. Fantastico.  
“Harry, non è una buona idea”, rispose in fretta, anche se non si mosse per fermarlo.  
“Per favore, papino?”  
Merda.  
“Harry-”  
“Pensavo di essere la tua piccola principessa...?”  
Doppia merda.  
“Tu sei la mia principessina, ma-”  
“Ti prego, papino”, Louis fu interrotto dai nuovi tentativi del piccolo di cavalcarlo, “Lo voglio. Aiutami.”  
“Harry, io-”  
“Ti prego”, sembrava così disperato; delle lacrime gli coprivano gli occhi e aveva davvero l'aria di chi avesse bisogno di questo più di qualsiasi altra cosa. “Ti prego.”  
“Tesoro”, Louis gli rivolse un tenero sorriso e gli cinse la vita, sollevandolo e facendolo sdraiare sulla schiena. “Farà male così.”  
Poi saltò giù dal letto e prese una bottiglia di lubrificante da un cassetto del comodino.  
Si mise un po' del liquido sulle dita e separò le gambe di Harry, sollevando il tutù di pizzo.  
Lo guardò nei suoi occhi vogliosi color smeraldo, “Sei sicuro, amore?”  
“Sì.”  
Tracciò il contorno della sua entrata con le dita e fece un grande respiro.  
Spinse la punta del dito dentro, fino alla nocca, sentendo l'anello di muscoli stringersi intorno a lui.  
“Stai bene?”, premette un bacio sulla sua coscia.  
“Di più”, fu quello che rispose il piccolo, “Di più, Daddy.”  
Cazzo.  
Louis fece entrare ed uscire il dito, andando piano per non fargli del male.  
Quando cominciò a scivolare bene dentro di lui, ne aggiunse un secondo.  
“Oh sì”, i gemiti osceni del piccolo non fecero altro se non indurire maggiormente il più grande.  
“Mmh, Harry”, si morse il labbro e si fermò dal dire altro, non volendo che Harry lo imitasse e andasse in giro urlando “cazzo” e “merda”.  
Ora, due delle sue dita si stavano spingendo dentro l'altro, e Louis non poté fare a meno di prendere in mano il suo proprio membro e cominciare a segarsi sui gemiti illegali del riccio.  
“Di più”, gridò Harry, spingendosi verso la mano di Louis e alzando ancora di più la gonnellina, “Di piùpiùpiùpiù.”  
E Louis non ce la faceva più; segarsi aveva peggiorato le cose. Entrambi avevano bisogno di più.  
Fece uscire le dita, provocando un gemito di protesta da parte dell'altro, e lo sollevò dalle ascelle. Si sdraiò sulla schiena e piazzò Harry sopra di lui. Il riccio subito provò a cavalcarlo di nuovo; Louis gli alzò il tutù e gli strinse i fianchi.  
“Sei sicuro, Harry?”  
Il ricciolino annuì, mordendosi il labbro e guardandolo innocentemente. Louis notò i suoi occhi diventare più vogliosi quando si cosparse il cazzo di lubrificante. Il suo sguardo era puntato su ogni sua azione, restando concentrato sulle sue mani mentre si distribuiva il liquido. Louis seppe che sarebbe andato dritto all'inferno quando si prese il cazzo in mano, mentre con l'altra guidava il riccio sopra di lui. Sussultò quando la punta incontrò il calore dell'entrata dell'altro.  
Harry si abbassò e lo fece entrare di qualche centimetro.  
“Dio, Harry”, Louis era sorpreso da quanto stretto fosse il piccolo.  
Respirò profondamente mentre aspettava che Harry si aggiustasse. E poi il piccolo si stava già spingendo così freneticamente e disperatamente che Louis ebbe paura che si facesse male.  
Ma Harry lo amava. Amava la sensazione del cazzo dentro di lui, essere riempito tutto e scopato così forte da non riuscire più a vedere niente.  
“Di piùpiùpiùpiù”, continuava a piagnucolare. Louis iniziò quindi a muovere i fianchi andando incontro alle sue spinte, gemendo anche lui.  
“Ti piace, Harry?”  
Il piccolo gemette rumorosamente in risposta, catturando lo sguardo lussurioso di Louis con il suo voglioso. Il più grande lo prese come un incentivo per andare avanti.  
“Sei la brava piccola principessa di papino?”, artigliò la gonnellina.  
“Sì, Daddy”, rispose Harry, ansimando e prendendo il cazzo di Louis per tutta la sua lunghezza. “Sono la tua principessina.”  
“E sei la piccola puttana di papino?”, sapeva che si stava spingendo troppo oltre, ma non poteva proprio farne a meno.  
“Dio, sì”, disse il riccio, chiudendo gli occhi e mordendosi il labbro, “Oh, Daddy. Ci si sente così bene.”  
Continuava a rimbalzare su e giù lungo l'asta, emettendo piccoli sussulti ad ogni spinta. Era un bellissimo spettacolo. Harry era così carino con il cazzo di Louis dentro di sé, fottendosi e cercando disperatamente di andare sempre più forte e veloce. Teneva la sua piccola gonna contro lo stomaco, e i suoi occhi erano serrati in estasi.  
E tutto questo non durò quanto volevano; Harry stava gemendo così oscenamente ed era così stretto attorno a Louis, che quest'ultimo non poté resistere a lungo per quanto si sforzasse.  
Venne copiosamente dentro il riccio, gemendo e urlando. E continuò a svuotarsi mentre Harry continuava a cavalcarlo, e lo riempì tutto.  
Il piccolo era un fuoco, gridando “daddydaddydaddy” sempre più rumorosamente mentre il più grande lo riempiva completamente di sperma.  
Infine, Louis scivolò fuori da Harry (che era ancora troppo piccolo per venire), e lo raccolse tra le sue braccia, premendo il suo piccolo corpicino contro il petto. Lasciò un lieve bacio tra i capelli ricci, umidi di sudore.  
“Ti amo, Harry”, gli ricordò, mentre i sensi di colpa tornavano. Ma poi passarono quando il piccolo circondò il suo torso con le sue esili braccine, stringendolo.  
“Ti amo anch'io, Daddy”, mormorò, baciandogli il petto.

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia è una traduzione dell'originale inglese "Daddy's Little Princess".  
> Seguitemi anche su wattpad per altre storie @bottomharry


End file.
